This invention is directed to a crystal vibrator actuated relay and, in particular, to a piezoelectric crystal relay wherein the vibratory motion of a piezoelectric crystal is used to selectively open and close a switch or the like.
The numerous applications of relays are well known. Relays are utilized wherever switching between various terminals or coupling between contacts is required. One such application is in telephone switching systems wherein different electrical devices are selectively actuated by relays in order to switch between various signals.
Various types and constructions of relays are known in the art. These prior art relays are generally electro-magnetic in construction utilizing inductance techniques to operate. Inductance-type relays utilize on the average of 100 milliamps to operate each time these relays are actuated and about 20 milliamps as a holding current. Due to the substantial increase in electric costs in recent years and the concern for conservation of energy resources, it is extremely desirable to reduce electric consumption as much as possible. Accordingly, a relay which requires substantially less electricity to operate and is therefore cheaper to operate and yet is efficient and easy to construct, is urgently desired.